Sept Rencontres et des Fiançailles
by Merydhrae
Summary: Durant un voyage à Londres, le Colonel Brandon rencontre Miss. Stanford, une jeune femme qui se trouve être la nièce de Sir. Middleton. Elizabeth et Christopher semblent n'avoir rien en commun et ne se supportent pas. Jusqu'à ce que les sentiments apparaissent ! Et si c'était ça l'Amour ? Une attirance inexpliquée, un désir passionné, et quelques petites contrariétés ? Brandon/OC.
1. Première Rencontre

**Salut à tous ! **

**Et voilà, je viens de finir Détresse et Voluptés mais maintenant je suis dans ma lancée, pas question de me replonger entièrement dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à écrire sur le Colonel Brandon, histoire de le malmener un petit peu.**

**Le déroulement de cette histoire va être un peu différent. Dans l'œuvre de Jane Austen, il est très réservé et se sacrifie sans hésiter en restant sur la touche. Il est d'ailleurs un petit peu comme cela dans ma première fic, et dans les autres histoires que j'ai pu lire sur ce site. Cette fois-ci j'avais envie de voir un peu ce que ça faisait s'il était confronté à une jeune femme qui l'exaspérait. Avant qu'il en tombe amoureux bien évidemment, on reste dans le registre de base :p**

**Du coup il sera peut-être un peu OOC…Enfin je sais pas. Si c'est le cas dites le moi, et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Première Rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Elizabeth Stanford était dans la boutique de Mrs. Bowman, la meilleure couturière de la capitale si on écoutait les femmes de la gentry anglaise les plus raffinées. Elizabeth était également de cet avis, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour que Mrs. Bowman lui confectionne sure mesure la robe qu'elle allait porter pour la réception à laquelle elle se rendrait le lendemain.

Elle était toujours dans une position très inconfortable depuis que la couturière s'était éloignée dans l'arrière boutique, debout sur une petite estrade en tenant comme elle le pouvait la lourde jupe et le jupon de sa robe d'une main, et le haut de la robe au niveau du corset de l'autre. Mrs. Bowman avait encore de nombreux ourlets à faire, ainsi que des coutures dans le dos pour terminer le vêtement qui laissait toujours entrevoir une partie du dos d'Elizabeth pour le moment, des épaules jusqu'à la taille.

N'en pouvant plus de rester comme cela, elle lâcha la jupe et commença à déambuler dans le magasin – la zone d'essayage pour les retouches se trouvant à l'étage – en tenant fermement la robe des deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à ses chevilles, n'ayant d'autre choix que de laisser une partie de son dos à la vision de tous. Du moins en théorie car le magasin avait été privatisé pour l'occasion, personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans les lieux à part Mrs. Bowman et elle.

C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait, mais après avoir cherché la couturière quelques minutes, elle fut surprise de tomber sur un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtain et habillé de façon très élégante. Il avait semblé tout aussi surpris de la voir, et en voyant son air confus, elle compris qu'il était là depuis un moment, et qu'il avait entraperçut son dos avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui.

-Que faites vous ici !? s'exclama-t-elle en tenant un peu plus fermement sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine, gênée qu'un homme soit tombé sur elle dans pareille tenue.

-Je…

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez immédiatement !

Il fronça les sourcils, elle avait du culot de s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Mrs. Bowman était une vieille amie à lui et à Sir. Middleton. Il venait pour lui demander un service et ce n'était certainement pas une jeune fille égocentrique et pourrie gâtée qui allait le faire partir.

-Je vous prie de vous adresser à moi avec un peu plus de courtoisie ! Vous n'avez aucune autorité dans cet établissement pour décider de ma présence ou non dans ces lieux. Je viens ici pour discuter avec…

-Je me moque de savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ici. Vous n'avez pas vu l'écriteau sur la porte ? L'établissement est fermé toute la matinée ! Et comment avez-vous fais pour entrer d'ailleurs ?

-Il n'y a aucun écriteau indiquant que l'endroit n'est pas ouvert au public. Et la porte d'entrée est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ouvert, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sec.

Elle lui lança un regard noir à son tour et passa devant lui, ce qui lui donna l'occasion d'admirer son dos pour la seconde fois de la journée, une fraction de seconde du moins car en véritablement gentleman, il détourna les yeux immédiatement. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et constata en effet qu'il n'y avait aucun écriteau, et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la boutique comme bon lui semblait.

-Mrs. Bowman, appela Elizabeth en remontant tant bien que mal les marches, à cause du poids de la robe.

À la dernière marche, en arrivant à la hauteur de l'inconnu, elle marcha sur l'un des jupons sur lequel l'ourlet n'avait pas été appliqué et elle tomba à la renverse, tête la première. Dans n'importe qu'elle autre circonstance, Elizabeth aurait mit ses mains devant elle instinctivement, pour se protéger le visage de la chute, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lâcher son vêtement, sinon elle se retrouverait sans rien sur le dos devant cet homme. Quelle était donc cette manie d'ailleurs de Mrs. Bowman de ne faire porter aucun dessous de robe pour confectionner ses vêtements ?

Elle se voyait déjà étalée sur le sol, mais ce mystérieux inconnu semblait avoir de parfaits réflexes. En une fraction de seconde il apparut devant elle et il amortit sa chute. Elle se retrouva, blottit contre son torse, ses mains tenant toujours sa robe au niveau de la poitrine alors qu'il avait passé instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentait ses mains douces et chaudes sur sa peau, au niveau de son dos, mais il les retira à l'instant même où elle reprenait équilibre sur ses pieds.

-Je vois que vous êtes aussi maladroite qu'insupportable, lança-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, atterrée, voulant rétorquer quelque chose mais avant que la moindre parole ne franchisse ses lèvres, Mrs. Bowman fit son apparition.

-Elizabeth ma chère enfant ! Mais que faites vous ici !?

-Je vous cherchais.

-Mais je vous avez dis que je n'allais pas tarder.

Puis son regard se posa sur l'inconnu.

-Oh ! Christopher ! Mon cher Christopher, vous ici ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, lança ce dernier en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Vous connaissez cet homme ? demanda Elizabeth abasourdie.

-Mais oui ma chère. C'est le Colonel Christopher Brandon, un très ancien ami à votre oncle.

-Vraiment ? demanda Elizabeth dubitative en le scrutant de la tête au pied.

Lui même paraissait surpris d'apprendre qu'il était ami avec l'oncle de cette petite enquiquineuse.

-Christopher, je vous présente Elizabeth Stanford. C'est la nièce de Sir. Middleton.

-Sa nièce ?

-Oui. La fille de sa petite sœur, Jane Middleton. Qui a épousé Sir. Andrew Stanford.

Elle s'appelait Elizabeth Stanford, elle portait le même nom que son père. Elle n'était donc pas mariée, alors qu'elle devait être proche des vingt ans. Avec le sale caractère qu'elle avait, cela n'étonna pas Christopher le moins du monde.

-Sir. Middleton n'a jamais fais allusion à vous. Il ne doit pas vous tenir en très haute estime !

-Je ne vous permets pas de dire cela ! s'offensa Elizabeth. Mon oncle m'adore, nous avons toujours été très proches. Et s'il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi, c'est certainement parce que vous n'êtes pas un ami qu'il considère suffisamment pour partager cela avec vous.

-Je vous assure que vous vous trompez sur le compte d'Elizabeth cher Christopher. Elle est adorable, et malgré sa condition elle accepte toujours de se rendre dans le Devon pour rendre visite à son très cher oncle.

-Sa condition ?

-Elle est la seule héritière de la demeure de son père ici à Londres, s'exclama Mrs. Bowman très enthousiaste. Et surtout l'héritière de son immense richesse.

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire triomphant, elle s'attendait certainement à ce que le Colonel s'incline devant elle en apprenant son titre et sa fortune. Il n'en fut rien.

-Voilà qui explique donc pourquoi vous prenez les gens de haut comme cela!

-Comment osez-vous !?

-Allons allons, je vous en prie! lança Mrs. Bowman. Il y a sûrement eut méprise. Christopher, je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Elizabeth doit se rendre à une réception importante demain, elle est très anxieuse. Et comme n'importe quelle jeune femme, elle ne veut pas être dérangée pendant ses essayages.

-J'en conviens Mrs. Bowman. Mais il y a une façon plus convenable d'expliquer les choses et de s'adresser aux gens. Surtout aux inconnus, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Elizabeth.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé entrer dans la boutique, dit-elle.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'ignorais.

-Inutile de s'énerver. Elizabeth, rejoignez donc la salle des retouches. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Mais…

-Je vous assure que nous ne prendrons aucun retard et que votre robe sera prête dans les délais.

Ne pouvant rien redire à la déclaration de la couturière, Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre dans la pièce des retouches, non sans un dernier regard noir vers le Colonel. Ce dernier était visiblement heureux que la jeune femme ait été remise à sa place, il affichait un sourire triomphant.


	2. Deuxième Rencontre

Deuxième Rencontre

L'après-midi, Elizabeth se rendit dans une des plus anciennes librairies de la capitale pour acheter de nouveaux ouvrages. Elle en avait déjà des centaines dans la demeure de ses parents à Londres, mais elle avait pour projet d'emporter ses achats pour son voyage jusqu'au Devon qu'elle effectuerait dans deux jours, juste après le cotillon, et pour avoir de la lecture tout le temps que durerait son séjour chez son oncle.

Elle adorait cette librairie, elle y avait passé des heures entières depuis qu'elle avait appris à lire, déambulant dans les rayons et se cachant sous les tables quand elle était plus jeune pour dénicher des œuvres magistrales et pouvoir les lire tranquillement.

Cette fois là, elle n'avait pas d'idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait donc gardé une grande partie de son après-midi pour pouvoir scruter avec attention chaque étagère et trouver une perle rare. Arès une bonne heure de recherche, elle tomba sur un ouvrage original de John Kingsley, écrit au début du siècle dernier avec les notes de l'auteur. Un pur chef d'œuvre qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps.

Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais il se trouvait sur la dernière étagère, hors de sa portée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait s'aider d'un tabouret, ou même d'une chaise, mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Au lieu d'appeler de l'aide, elle posa sa main gauche sur la première étagère pour tenter de s'appuyer dessus et tendit l'autre main pour attraper le livre. Elle y était presque, quand elle vit la main d'une autre personne atteindre ce qu'elle cherchait vainement d'attraper, avec la plus grande facilité. Quelqu'un venait gentiment de prendre le livre pour elle.

-Merci beaucoup c'est…oh c'est vous, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Colonel Brandon, le livre dans la main.

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

-Que faites vous ici ? Vous me suivez maintenant ?

-Se serait vous accordez bien trop d'importance.

-Comment ?

-Vous êtes bien trop prétentieuse si vous pensez que je n'ai pour seul intérêt que la volonté de vous suivre toute la journée.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi, Colonel.

-Et moi je n'aime pas vos manières, Miss. Stanford.

-Très bien alors donnez moi mon livre et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous supporter.

-Votre livre ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

-Oui. Le livre que vous tenez dans votre main, celui que je tentais d'attraper.

-Il n'est pas à vous que je sache, vous ne l'avez pas payé.

Elle eut un petit rictus, pensant qu'il plaisantait mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Vous plaisantez ? J'étais sur le point de l'attraper quand vous êtes arrivé !

-Mais il est dans ma main.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est une édition originale de Kingsley. C'est une pièce très rare.

-Oui, et je pense qu'elle ira parfaitement dans ma bibliothèque.

-Vous êtes un monstre, vous faites cela uniquement pour me provoquer. Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas qui est John Kingsley, ni ce qu'il a écrit.

Avec énormément de surprise, il lui prouva le contraire en parlant tout aussi bien de ses œuvres les plus connues que celles qu'il avait écrit plus modestement, ou bien au début de sa vie d'écrivain, quand il n'était pas encore connu du grand public. Le Colonel connaissait visiblement bien son sujet, et il semblait grandement satisfait de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord.

-Alors vous parlez sérieusement. Vous ne l'avez pas attrapé pour m'aider ?

-Non. Il faudrait que vous appreniez qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir dans la vie. Et qu'un peu d'humilité est grandement appréciée parfois.

-Je voulais juste ce livre. Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

-Oui c'est cela, vous vouliez juste ce livre. Et puis vous vouliez juste que Mrs. Bowman ferme sa boutique pour vous. Je suis même sûr que vous l'avez traité bien mal durant votre essayage. Cette pauvre femme travaille sans relâche…

-Je connais Mrs. Bowman depuis que je suis petite, et je viens toujours faire mes robes chez elle, au moins quatre nouvelles tenues par an. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de ses clients en font autant !

-Et vous croyez que ça fait de vous une sainte ? Vous êtes le stéréotype même de la petite fille unique née dans la gentry anglaise, qui n'a à se préoccuper de rien car elle sait que tout est déjà acquis pour elle, et qu'elle n'a jamais manqué de rien.

-Arrêtez vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et même, en admettant que ce soit le cas ! Je suis née dans cet univers, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'excuser d'être venue au monde, simplement parce que vous avez un complexe d'infériorité face à des gens plus jeunes et plus riches que vous !

C'était loin d'être le cas, bien au contraire. Il n'était plus tout jeune c'est vrai, il avait passé la trentaine depuis un moment mais il avait des revenus confortables, et un magnifique domaine sans la moindre dette. Peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant. Non, s'il était exaspéré par le comportement d'Elizabeth c'était certainement parce qu'il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et peu enclin à accepter ce genre de comportement. Il venait de recevoir un message du Devon, de son ami John Middleton qui lui avait appris la récente arrivée de cousines à lui, Mrs. Dashwood et ses trois filles, qui avait été chassées de leur demeure de Norland et qui se retrouvaient sans aucunes richesses après la mort de Mr. Dashwood, tout son héritage revenant à son fils aîné.

Il avait trouvé cela scandaleux, ressentant tout de suite énormément de compassion pour toutes ces femmes et se promettant de leur proposer toute l'aide dont elles auraient besoin aussi souvent qu'elles le désireraient une fois qu'il serait arrivé dans le Devon, ce qui n'allait pas tarder. Il avait prévu de quitter la capitale le surlendemain. Il se souvint alors qu'Elizabeth était parente avec Sir. Middleton également. Comment pouvait-elle donc se comporter ainsi alors qu'elle avait dans sa propre famille des jeunes femmes qui se retrouvaient presque sans rien? C'était inadmissible.

-Bonne journée, Miss. Stanford.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigna, le livre toujours à la main. Elle n'aurait certainement jamais l'occasion de le lire. Elle avait dû blessé le Colonel avec ses paroles, elle en était même persuadée mais elle s'en fichait. Lui, repartait avec le livre qu'elle espérait trouver depuis des années et elle lui en voulait terriblement.


	3. Troisième Rencontre

Troisième Rencontre

-Elizabeth, vous voilà enfin ! Il était temps. Vous savez pourtant qu'une longue route nous attends jusqu'au Devon.

-Oui mère, je sais.

Comme toujours, Mrs. Stanford la critiquait. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle s'était particulièrement ennuyée au cotillon la veille, que pour rendre la soirée plus facile à supporter elle avait bu du vin, trop de vin, et qu'elle en subissait les conséquences depuis son réveil ? Non bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Et Elizabeth ne pouvait bien sûr pas le lui dire. Elle tâchait de faire bonne figure depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, en se faisant remarquer le moins possible pour rejoindre la voiture, s'y installer et pouvoir continuer sa nuit.

-Hâtez vous de descendre, il faut que nous partions au plus vite.

-Oui j'arrive ! s'exclama Elizabeth en descendant les marches.

-Alors Colonel, continua sa mère, vous disiez que le mieux serait de prendre la direction de…

Comment ? Colonel ? Elle avait bien entendu ?

Elle releva la tête et vit que sa mère était en grande conversation avec le Colonel Brandon un peu plus loin. Elle dévala les dernières marches et arriva à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour Miss. Stanford, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Qu'est ce qu'il manigançait encore ?

-Elizabeth. Voici le Colonel…

-Je sais très bien qui il est. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Enfin Elizabeth, se ne sont pas des manières ! Est ce que c'est comme cela que je vous ai élevé ?

-Je…

-Si vous savez qui il est, vous savez donc que c'est un vieil ami à votre oncle Sir. Middleton. Vous n'avez pas à parler de lui de la sorte. Présentez vos excuses immédiatement.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Excusez-vous immédiatement.

Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de céder aux exigences de sa mère, alors que le Colonel, lui, jubilait, prenant un grand plaisir à la voir s'incliner devant lui en l'écoutant prononcer ses excuses.

-Bien, voilà qui est mieux. Compte tenu du fait que le Colonel va faire le trajet jusqu'au Devon avec nous, il était préférable que…

-Comment? la coupa Elizabeth.

-Ca suffit ! Montez dans la voiture, immédiatement.

Elizabeth s'exécuta sans broncher. De toute façon, elle resterait dans la voiture pendant toute la durée du voyage. Et les fois où ils feraient une halte, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole.


	4. Quatrième Rencontre

Quatrième Rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le Devon, et cet après-midi là, Sir. Middleton donnait une petite réception comme il en organisait souvent avec sa femme, Lady Middleton. Cela se ferait en petit comité, avec Mrs. Jennings, Elizabeth et ses parents, le Colonel, les Dashwood et…et John Willoughby.

Ce dernier était la raison qui lui faisait redouter cet événement depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il serait présent, et qui l'empêchait de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres alors qu'elle était prête depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Elle consentit finalement à descendre dans le grand salon, heureusement elle n'était pas la dernière à entrer dans la salle, sinon sa mère lui aurait fais payer son retard. Elle remarqua tout de suite que les filles Dashwood et leur mère portaient toute une robe signée de la main de Mrs. Bowman. C'était donc cela que le Colonel était venu faire dans sa boutique le jour de leur rencontre, acheter un présent pour chacune d'elle.

Marianne était installée devant le pianoforte, se préparant à jouer un morceau. John Willoughby était debout un peu plus loin, en grande conversation avec Sir. Middleton. Elle fit en sorte de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui pendant la représentation et une fois que Marianne eut fini de jouer, alors que tout le monde venait la féliciter pour sa performance, elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il la frôla même en passant à côté d'elle pour aller féliciter Marianne à son tour. Elle commença à manquer d'air et s'éloigna discrètement pour aller sur l'un des balcons.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et ferma les yeux, souhaitant de tout cœur que la personne qui s'avançait ne soit pas celle à laquelle elle pensait.

-Bonjour Miss. Elizabeth.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. C'est bien lui.

-Bonjour Mr. Willoughby.

-Quelle charmante surprise, je suis heureux de vous revoir…après tout ce temps.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Elle fut heureuse de constater que cela ne lui faisait plus autant d'effets qu'autrefois.

-Vous conviendrez que je ne puisse pas en dire autant, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial en retirant sa main de la sienne.

-Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, nous aurions dépassé les anciennes rancoeurs.

-Se serait un peu trop facile Willoughby, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir.

-J'ai été accueilli par votre oncle et par vos parents de la façon la plus cordiale et la plus sympathique qui soit. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais parlé à personne de…

-Non, en effet.

-Très bien. Je venais vous voir pour vous demander de continuer ainsi, et d'en faire autant avec les Dashwood, et en particulier avec Marianne.

-Avec Marianne ?

-Nous commençons notre histoire et je n'aimerais pas vous voir lui donner une mauvaise image de moi.

-Elle a le droit de savoir qui vous êtes.

-J'ai changé. Vous avez une image erronée de la personne que je suis réellement.

-Si vous le dites.

-Parfait.

-Je ne parlerai pas de ce qui s'est passé à Marianne, ni à quiconque d'autre, sauf si vous lui faites du mal.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Et en contre partie je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je ne veux pas avoir à jouer les hypocrites, en vous saluant ou en vous faisant de grands sourires. Et je ne veux pas supporter non plus votre présence à mes côtés lors des piques niques et des cérémonies.

-Je ferais en sorte de rester le plus éloigné de vous.

-Entendu.

Il s'inclina de nouveau vers elle et retourna à l'intérieur. Quand elle entra à son tour pour retourner dans le salon, elle tombe nez à nez avec le Colonel, il était visiblement furieux mais tentait de le cacher.

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher n'est ce pas ?

-Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-D'attirer l'attention sur votre petite personne. Dès que vous n'êtes plus le centre d'intérêt des gens autour de vous, il faut que vous vous fassiez remarquer !

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Marianne est complètement dévastée, à cause de vous.

-À cause de moi ?

-Ça suffit arrêtez de jouer les idiotes ! Vous roucoulez tranquillement avec celui qu'elle aime et sous son nez en plus. Comment pensiez-vous qu'elle allait réagir ?

-Je roucoulais ? Mais enfin vous avez perdu la raison !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant seulement à cet instant ce qu'il venait de dire. À cause de son entretien avec Willoughby sur le balcon, Marianne avait cru qu'elle essayait de le lui prendre ! Mais enfin pourquoi Willoughby n'était-il pas intervenu pour rectifier cela s'il tenait à Marianne ? Elle tourna la tête et eu sa réponse, le jeune homme était en pleine conversation avec Sir. Middleton, qui tentait certainement de gagner du temps en l'occupant alors que Marianne était en pleur quelque part.

-Où est-elle? demanda Elizabeth.

-Vous ne pensez pas que vous lui avez fais assez de peine comme cela sans en rajouter ?

-Ça suffit Colonel. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos insinuations et de votre comportement à mon égard. J'ai besoin de parler à Marianne. Dites moi où elle est !

Il ne répondit pas mais Elinor, qui venait de faire son apparition, lui donna l'information à sa place.

-Elle est dans la bibliothèque, avec notre mère, Mrs Jennings et Lady Middleton.

Elizabeth contourna le Colonel pour s'y rendre mais il l'agrippa violemment par le bras pour l'empêchez de passer.

-Ça suffit lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal !

Les paroles d'Elizabeth le firent réagir et il la lâcha aussitôt, le regard perdu. Il s'en voulait peut-être pour son geste. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fais. Elizabeth lui tourna le dos et se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Quand elle entra, elle vit que Marianne était allongée sur un diva, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sanglotait toujours.

-Miss. Marianne.

Mais c'est Mrs. Dashwood qui prit la parole.

-Miss. Elizabeth. Pardonnez le comportement de Marianne, mais elle est très sensible en ce moment. Nous savons très bien que vous n'avez rien fais de mal mais le moment est peut-être mal choisi pour…

-Mère, laissez-la parler s'il vous plaît.

C'était Elinor qui venait de prendre la parole en entrant dans la pièce.

-Et toi Marianne écoutes-là, ajouta-t-elle pour sa sœur.

Marianne essuya ses yeux et se releva pour faire face à Elizabeth, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée, et ne voyant donc pas que le Colonel venait également de faire son apparition dans la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez je vous assure Miss. Marianne, lança Elizabeth. Il y a eu une incroyable méprise.

-Comment cela ?

-Je n'étais pas en train de répondre à de quelconques avances de Willoughby en discutant sur le balcon avec lui tout à l'heure.

Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux, qui brillaient maintenant, plein d'espoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui ?

-Dieu du ciel non! s'exclama Elizabeth en souriant. C'est même tout le contraire.

-Le contraire ?

-Oui. J'avoue avoir du mal à supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps. C'est pour cela que je suis sortie juste après votre représentation. Je suis désolée si vous l'avez mal pris.

-Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Marianne. Il est toujours adorable et charmant.

Elizabeth soupira. Comment pouvait-elle être crédible sans leur raconter ce qui s'était passé entre Willoughby et elle quelques années auparavant?

-Si vous le voyez comme cela, tant mieux Miss. Marianne. Ça prouve qu'il se comporte de façon admirable avec vous. Ça n'a pas été le cas avec moi.

-Vous connaissez ce John Willoughby? demanda Lady Middleton.

-Oui ma tante. J'ai fais sa connaissance il y a deux ans, quand j'étais venu passer un été chez vous. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans.

-Et vous dites que Willoughby s'est mal comporté avec vous? demanda à son tour Marianne, inquiète.

-Oui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il a eu peur qu'à cause de notre lien de parenté même éloigné, et surtout du fait que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps à Barton Park toutes les deux, je puisse avoir une mauvaise influence sur vous en vous faisant un portrait négatif de lui. Il a eu peur que cela vous éloigne de lui, et il m'a demandé d'oublier ma rancœur et d'être heureuse pour vous deux, ce que j'ai accepté de faire.

-Alors il…il a avoué tenir à moi ?! s'exclama Marianne en se relevant précipitamment.

Elizabeth lui lança un sourire franc en se levant à son tour.

-Oui Miss. Marianne.

Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras d'Elizabeth en l'enlaçant comme une véritable sœur, et en ne cessant de la remercier.

-Vous devriez aller le rejoindre maintenant, ajouta Elizabeth. Sinon c'est Sir. Middleton qui risque de le faire fuir avec ses discours ennuyeux, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Et soyez prudente.

-J'y vais tout de suite.

Elizabeth la regarda s'éloigner et elle remarqua enfin la présence du Colonel. Il avait une expression étrange, un regard où se mêlait à la fois du soulagement et de la tristesse. Quand elle passa devant lui il tenta bien évidemment de s'excuser.

-Miss. Stanford je…Il s'agissait d'un terrible mal entendu. Pardonnez-moi je…

-Non.

-Comment ?

-Non je ne vous pardonne pas Colonel, lança-t-elle froidement alors que Mrs. Jennings et Lady Middleton s'approchaient d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'un mal entendu. Vous étiez persuadé que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal parce que vous avez une très mauvaise image de moi et qu'au lieu d'essayer d'apprendre à me connaître, vous restez sur vos préjugés.

-Miss. Stanford…

-Vous avez été grossier, agressif et blessant.

-Je regrette sincèrement.

-Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de moi.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais sans s'en rendre compte il l'agrippa de nouveau par le bras. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait la nécessité d'insister, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir en colère contre lui. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-S'il vous plait Miss. Stanford, écoutez-moi !

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, une réaction violente. Elle le gifla, hors d'elle, et bien que la douleur à sa joue soit dérisoire – elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras – celle qui déchira le cœur du Colonel était, elle, insupportable. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part lui faire encore plus de mal, il lâcha son bras et elle disparut, suivi de près par Mrs. Jennings et Lady Middleton, qui à son grand soulagement, ne lui en voulaient pas pour son geste envers Elizabeth.


	5. Cinquième Rencontre

Cinquième Rencontre

Deux jours plus tard, Mr. et Mrs. Stanford étaient sur le départ pour se rendre chez des amis, dans le comté voisin. Elizabeth, elle, restait chez Sir. Middleton, elle avait pris froid selon les dires de Mrs. Stanford. C'était d'ailleurs l'excuse qu'elle avait donné pour expliquer l'absence d'Elizabeth à tous les repas qui avaient suivi l'après midi où elle avait giflé le Colonel. Il n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis lors.

Lui aussi s'apprêtait à partir, pour Londres, afin de régler une affaire urgente. Il demanda cependant l'autorisation à Sir. Middleton d'aller faire ses adieux à Elizabeth, ce que son ami accepta tout de suite. Il n'était pas question pour lui de partir de Barton Park s'en avoir tenté de s'excuser de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Colonel, avait cependant lancé Lady Middleton.

-Allons ma chère. Vous savez bien que nous pouvons faire confiance à Brandon et le laisser monter seul. C'est mon ami, et un vrai gentleman.

Mais Lady Middleton ne faisait pas allusion au fait de laisser le Colonel rendre visite seul à Elizabeth, dans sa chambre. Mais à ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux jours auparavant. Sir. Middleton, lui, n'était pas au courant, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, et le Colonel l'avait secrètement remercié. Il aurait certainement perdu l'amitié de Sir. Middleton s'il avait su comment il s'était comporté avec sa nièce bien aimée.

-S'il vous plait Lady Middleton. Je ne serais pas long, je vous le promets.

-Entendu.

Il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, mais en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth, il hésita à frapper. Il était terriblement anxieux. Et le fait même d'imaginer qu'elle puisse refuser de lui parler – ce qui était envisageable et même fortement probable – lui fendait le cœur.

-Qui est-ce ? l'entendit-il demander de l'autre côté de la porte après qu'il eut finalement pris son courage à deux mains pour oser frapper.

Il hésita à répondre. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute, s'il disait que c'était lui, elle ne le laisserait pas passer, c'était certain. Mais s'il ne répondait pas, elle n'allait pas pour autant le faire entrer. Réfléchissant à tout vitesse, il n'avait pas vu les secondes défiler et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la porte et apparut devant lui.

Elle portait une petite robe en coton, certainement celle pour dormir, qu'il ne voyait qu'à peine, au niveau de son cou car elle avait enfilé une grande robe de chambre qu'elle avait noué avec une ceinture à sa taille pour être présentable. Ses longs cheveux châtains n'étaient pas noués pour une fois, mais descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il s'inquiéta tout de suite de voir ses cernes et son air pâle.

-Colonel ?

-Miss Stanford, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de partir ou qu'elle ne lui referme la porte au nez. J'ai conscience qu'il est bien tard et surtout que vous ne voulez pas me voir, ayant explicitement fais la demande de ne plus avoir à faire à moi mais…je…Il fallait que je tente une nouvelle fois de vous parler, avant de partir pour Londres.

-Vous partez pour Londres ?

-Demain matin oui. À la première heure.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui motiva le geste de la jeune femme, si c'était le fait d'apprendre qu'il allait s'absenter pendant un moment où la volonté qu'il avais mis dans sa démarche à venir lui parler. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait ouvert sa porte un peu plus, et qu'elle l'avait invité à entrer. Sa chambre était immense. Elle comportait un grand salon, avec sa propre bibliothèque et son bureau, là où ils se trouvaient. Le côté nuit avec un grand lit à baldaquin et l'accès à la salle de bain était un peu plus loin, le Colonel ne pouvait pas les voir depuis le salon.

En le faisant entrer, elle s'était rapprochée un peu plus des bougies installées sur le bureau, elle devait être en train d'écrire quand il l'avait interrompu. Et avec cette nouvelle source de lumière, il put voir un peu mieux son visage, en plus des cernes et de sa pâleur, elle avait une joue légèrement enflée.

-Miss. Stanford. Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle avait dit ça en se tournant précipitamment, et elle renversa certains de ses livres maladroitement. Elle se pencha rapidement pour les ramasser mais une douleur lui transperça le flanc gauche.

-Aïe.

-Miss. Stanford !

Il ramassa les livres en quelques secondes et s'approcha ensuite d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes blessée ?

-Non ce n'est rien je vous assure.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui procura une sensation très agréable, mais quand il posa ses yeux sur son bras, Elizabeth vit qu'il était horrifié. Il attrapa doucement sa main et releva la manche de sa robe de nuit pour révéler un bras meurtri, couvert d'un énorme hématome. Elle vit l'horreur dans ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à trembler. Il semblait totalement désemparé face à ce qu'il voyait.

-Colonel…

-Dieu du ciel. C'est…C'est moi qui…

Comprenant qu'il pensait être à l'origine de sa blessure, elle tenta de le calme en s'approchant de lui. Elle se détacha délicatement de son étreinte et posa ses deux mains sur son torse avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Non Colonel. Calmez vous. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avait blessé.

Elle vit du soulagement dans ses yeux, mais tout de suite après, énormément d'inquiétude.

-Mais alors qui ?

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de lui, gêné par sa question.

-Ce n'est pas important, souffla-t-elle.

-Pas important ? Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais ne la toucha pas de peur de la faire souffrir encore plus en appuyant sur ses blessures.

-Regardez moi. Miss. Elizabeth, regardez moi !

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom, elle accepta de se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est votre père qui vous frappe ainsi ?

-Non ! Bien sûr sur non ! Mon père m'adore, il ne me ferait jamais de mal !

-Alors qui ? Votre mère ? C'est votre mère c'est ça ?

Elle ne dit rien mais acquiesça alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des jeunes femmes avec une mère autoritaire qui n'hésitait pas à tout faire pour que leurs filles soient les plus parfaites possibles. Mais Elizabeth, en plus de l'hématome à sa joue et celui sur son bras, semblait avoir une sérieuse blessure aux côtes. Et il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

Elle avait toujours été une petite enquiquineuse, qui le mettait souvent hors de lui. Mais elle ne méritait pas cela. Et puis, maintenant qu'il la voyait dans cet état, il commençait à comprendre le comportement que pouvait avoir la jeune femme. On avait toujours exigé d'elle la perfection alors Elizabeth était très dure et très exigeante avec elle même, et avec les autres. Ce qui pouvait la rendre détestable aux yeux de certains par un comportement trop strict qui pouvait passer pour de la prétention alors que ce n'en était pas.

Il s'en voulu de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

-Pourquoi vous-a-t-elle fait cela ?

-Il n'y a pas toujours de raison, avoua Elizabeth.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, ils étaient à peine à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis sûre que cette fois-ci c'était le cas. Dites le moi.

-Non.

-S'il vous plait.

Elle recommença à pleurer, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'allait pas jusqu'au bout de sa révélation. Tout devint limpide quand elle lui donna finalement la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à s'en prendre à elle…c'était lui.

-Elle a appris ce que j'avais fais. Elle a su que je vous avais frappé et elle a voulu me le faire payer.

-Mais…je…je l'avais mérité.

-Peu importe! s'exclama Elizabeth. À ces yeux vous êtes le Colonel Brandon, un riche propriétaire, militaire haut gradé et meilleur ami de son frère. Mon acte était impardonnable, peu importe les circonstances.

-Comment l'a-t-elle su ? Lady Middleton et Mrs. Jennings ne lui ont quand même pas dis.

-Non. Ma mère les a entendu en parler alors qu'elles pensaient être seules.

-Je vois.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle et il lui tourna le dos en baissant la tête.

-Alors tout est de ma faute.

-Co…comment? balbutia-t-elle.

-Si je ne m'étais pas comporté de façon aussi abjecte, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de me gifler. Et votre mère ne s'en serait jamais prise à vous.

-Non ! Ce n'était pas votre faute.

-Bien sûr que si.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face.

-Je suis tellement désolé, si vous saviez. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire. Et la façon dont je me suis comporté. Vous devez me détester, et vous auriez de très bonnes raisons mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Elizabeth venait de se jeter dans ses bras en se blottissant contre lui, sa tête posée au creux de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son parfum tellement agréable, et son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras derrière elle en posant ses mains sur son dos, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée à cet endroit là. C'était le cas alors il pressa son dos légèrement pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il repensa à leur rencontre dans la boutique de vêtement, et à cette fois où il avait pu caresser sa peau si douce. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque et changer son comportement vis à vis d'elle.

-Non Colonel. Je ne vous déteste pas. Je ne vous en veux même pas. Je regrette aussi comment je me suis comportée. Je sais que parfois je suis insupportable. Dans ces moments là j'ai peur de devenir comme ma mère.

Elle continua à sangloter encore un peu, mais la présence du Colonel et surtout le fait qu'elle soit collée contre lui semblait l'apaiser, et elle se calma rapidement. Elle releva enfin la tête et lui lança un sourire, un sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et il lui rendit son sourire.

-Nous avons, tous les deux agis de façon désagréable envers l'autre Miss. Elizabeth. Je ne vous en veux pas, et je suis heureux de voir que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur non plus.

-Cela me réjouit également, dit-elle en se détachant finalement de son étreinte.

Il lui sourit de nouveau, avant d'essuyer la dernière larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son pouce.

-Est ce que vous serez absent longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle, se souvenant qu'il devait partir pour Londres le lendemain.

-Non. Mais j'aimerais faire différer mon départ, pour rester ici le temps que vous soyez en meilleure forme.

-Non Colonel ! Je vous en prie ! Si ma mère apprend que vous êtes au courant…

-Mais enfin Miss. Elizabeth je ne peux décemment pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Votre mère est allée beaucoup trop loin. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Non en effet.

-Raison de plus pour que je reste à vos côtés et que je lui dise ce que je pense de tout cela.

-Non ! Je vous en prie, la supplia-t-il avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Si vous lui dites quoi que ce soit elle fera mine de s'excuser devant vous. Mais ensuite, vous serez bien obligé de partir, tôt ou tard, que ce soit pour Londres ou le Delaford et elle s'en prendra à moi. Et elle vous en voudra terriblement.

-Mais…

-S'il vous plait. Se sera mieux pour nous deux. Je vous assure.

-Très bien.

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui doucement.

-Mais je vous promets que je trouverai une solution pour arranger tout cela.

Toujours blottit contre lui, elle sourit et ferma les yeux.


	6. Sixième Rencontre

Sixième Rencontre

Le Colonel venait à peine de rentrer de Londres que déjà Sir. et Lady Middleton organisaient leur premier bal de la saison. Il était épuisé par le voyage mais n'avait décemment pas pu refuser de participer à la soirée. Il était rapidement monté dans sa chambre pour se laver et changer sa tenue de voyage pour un costume plus élégant et raffiné. À peine était-il entré dans la salle de bal qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Les soirées organisées par le couple étaient merveilleuses, il le savait, mais cela faisait des années qu'il s'était lassé de ces événements mondains, qu'ils soient bien organisés ou non. Il ne supportait plus les femmes et leurs commérages incessants, les hommes et leurs discussions philosophiques et politiques alors que ce sont de vrais ignorants, sans parler des jeunes gens beaucoup trop alcoolisés.

Il chercha du regard Sir. Middleton, la seule et unique personne avec qui il pouvait discuter toute la soirée sans risquer d'y laisser sa santé mentale, mais son regard se posa sur Elizabeth, qui semblait s'ennuyer au moins autant que lui. Il déglutit difficile, elle se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de là où il était. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle durant tout son séjour à Londres et n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose, la seule chose qu'il avait désiré pendant toutes ses semaines, la revoir et la serrer de nouveau contre lui.

Elle était bien évidemment en compagnie de sa mère, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et à ce moment là, la réalité s'imposa à lui. Mrs. Stanford dirigeait absolument tout de la vie d'Elizabeth, et c'était d'autant plus flagrant lors d'un événement public comme cette réception. Elle contrôlait ce qu'elle mangeait et buvait, et en quelle quantité. Mais également les gens avec qui elle avait le droit de converser ou non, pendant combien de temps (et il imaginait aussi sur quel sujet).

Il avait eut raison, si Elizabeth paraissait parfois si égocentrique et insupportable, c'était à cause de sa mère, et de la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules de toujours devoir être parfaite. Elizabeth avait une rigueur de vie des plus strictes, et ce qu'elle s'interdisait, elle l'interdisait également aux autres. La plupart du temps, elle faisait en sorte de paraître la plus aimable possible, car c'était sa nature mais dans certains cas, la pression de sa mère devait être trop forte.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'arriver à leur hauteur, Elizabeth réussit à s'éclipser en demandant la permission à sa mère d'aller prendre l'air. Il la vit s'éloigner en prenant la direction d'une salle voisine où il y avait un grand balcon. Parfait ! Ils seraient plus tranquilles à l'écart. Quand il arriva enfin à son niveau, dehors sur le balcon, il la vit accoudée au rebord en pierre, le regard perdu au loin. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et fut heureux de voir qu'en se tournant et en le voyant, elle l'accueillait avec un sourire des plus chaleureux.

-Colonel ! Vous êtes revenu de Londres, dit-elle avec enthousiasme alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Oui. Je suis arrivé en début de soirée, la fête avait déjà commencé. J'ai eu à peine le temps de me changer.

-Vous devez être épuisé !

-Le voyage a été long en effet. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser l'invitation de Sir. Middleton alors qu'il m'héberge chez lui. C'est une très belle fête et vous…vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en lui souriant de nouveau.

-Une des merveilleuses créations de Mrs. Bowman je suppose.

-Vous supposez bien.

Elle regarda derrière l'épaule du Colonel pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, visiblement préoccupée par quelque chose.

-Est ce que tout va bien? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Oui c'est juste que…

Elle hésita, et commença à rougir avant de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux de façon nerveuse.

-Dites le moi.

-Vous allez encore me prendre pour une jeune femme prétentieuse et pourrie gâtée, souffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour regarder de nouveau vers l'horizon.

-Je vous assure que non, dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Il déposa ses mains sur chacun de ses bras, elle frissonna. Elle avait visiblement très froid sans manteau, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Il enleva rapidement sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules à elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, ils étaient très proches mais aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait s'éloigner. Elizabeth d'ailleurs en était incapable, elle était bloquée, le dos contre le muret du balcon. Le Colonel ajusta sa veste au niveau de son cou, pour qu'elle lui tienne plus chaud et qu'elle ne tombe pas malade.

-Merci.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester trop longtemps dehors comme cela. Vous allez attraper froid.

-Je sais. Mais c'est ma mère…et toutes ces cérémonies, ces bals et ces diners mondains. Je ne supporte plus toute cette hypocrisie des gens de la haute société.

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta :

-Vous voyez bien que je ne suis qu'une jeune femme prétentieuse, qui ne profite même pas des plaisirs que lui procure sa condition alors que pleins d'autres femmes rêveraient de se retrouver ici. Vos amies les Dashwood ont vécu des choses difficiles, et c'est pour cela qu'elles profitent tellement de la soirée…

Il déposa délicatement sa main sur son menton, et il releva doucement son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Il lui souriait mais avait une expression d'une profonde tristesse.

-Je suis désolé Miss. Elizabeth. Désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dis. Vous aviez raison, je ne savais rien de vous. J'ai eu tord de vous traiter comme je l'ai fais. Vous n'avez rien d'une jeune femme égocentrique ou égoïste.

-C'est l'impression que je fais à tout le monde de toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

-Si au contraire. J'aurais aimé être différent de tous les autres. Et voir dès le début comment vous étiez réellement.

-Et comment je suis ?

-Vous êtes une jeune femme admirable, très belle, très cultivée, et d'une grande bonté. C'est notre société et les codes qui la régissent qui vous transforment parfois en une jeune femme stricte et agaçante je dois le dire. Mais vous aviez raison le jour de notre rencontre, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela. Ce n'est pas de votre faute Miss. Elizabeth.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et à ce qu'elle pose sa tête au creux de son épaule comme la dernière fois, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui souriait toujours mais restait malgré tout à la distance convenable que devait entretenir un homme et une femme de la haute société qui discutaient tous les deux. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'elle avait pu ressentir la même chose que lui simplement parce qu'elle s'était serrée contre lui ce soir là, un soir où elle était épuisée, apeurée, et blessée. Un soir où elle recherchait simplement un peu de réconfort, d'où qu'il vienne.

-J'aime quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom, dit-elle finalement.

-Je dois avouer que je trouve cela très plaisant aussi, dit-il en souriant.

Une bourrasque de vent se leva, faisant virevolter les cheveux d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle agrippait la veste du Colonel pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, lança-t-elle.

-Avant je…j'aurais aimé vous parlez d'autre chose.

-Oui ?

Le Colonel baissa les yeux, il hésitait à aborder le sujet.

-C'est assez délicat je dois l'avouer.

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est à propos de Willoughby et…et de ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Elizabeth se mit à rougir, elle était visiblement gênée d'aborder le sujet.

-Non pas que je sois particulièrement curieux, ni même enthousiaste à l'idée d'en apprendre plus. Je ne le porte pas non plus dans mon cœur comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et l'idée même de penser qu'il a pu se passer quelque chose entre vous me…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Willoughby et moi.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Christopher, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-C'est la pure vérité.

-Mais alors…Pourquoi est ce que vous le détestez. Il s'est bien passé quelque chose...

Elizabeth soupira, se remémorant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Willoughby.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est une vieille histoire qui remonte à il y a cinq ans.

-Je sais. Je vous demande ça parce que je m'inquiète pour Miss. Marianne. Willoughby est parti précipitamment pour Londres sans lui donner d'explications et…

-Comment ? Il l'a abandonné ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot que l'on pourrait employer. Théoriquement ils ne sont pas mariés, ni même engagés l'un envers l'autre alors il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais le fait est qu'il a laissé croire à Miss. Marianne qu'il s'était épris d'elle et qu'ensuite il a disparu.

-Vraiment il est…

Elizabeth ne termina pas sa phrase de peur de paraître trop grossière.

-J'avais promis de ne rien dire, mais seulement s'il se comportait bien avec Marianne. S'il est parti je peux en parler. J'avais bien peur que ça finisse comme cela, comme avec…moi

-Comment ?

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Willoughby et moi, mais ça a failli. J'avais 17 ans à l'époque, j'étais très jeune et naïve. J'ai rencontré Willoughby lors d'un été que je passais ici dans le Devon. Il était jeune lui aussi, il avait un peu plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. Il a essayé de me séduire, il m'a fais des avances, et m'a promis que nous partirions tous les deux, et que nous aurions une vie de rêve.

-Mais, vous disiez…

-Bien sûr ça n'est jamais arrivé, poursuivit Elizabeth en lui souriant. Je n'étais pas si facile à séduire, et je ne me laissais pas embobinée. Alors je l'ai fais languir pendant plusieurs semaines, voire quelques mois. Je ne lui donnais que peu de nouvelles et je n'ai jamais passé de moments seuls avec lui. Je voulais le tester, pour voir si ses sentiments étaient réels. D'autant plus que, même si j'avais l'impression de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, je n'étais pas sûre de mes propres sentiments.

-Vous n'étiez pas si naïve que cela alors.

-J'étais naïve parce que je ne l'ai pas rejeté tout de suite. J'ai envisagé vraiment le fait que nous puissions partir tous les deux si ses sentiments étaient sincères. Je suis partie du Devon quelques semaines pour rendre visite à une amie, et quand je suis revenue, Willoughby avait disparu, il avait filé avec une autre fille, E…

-Eliza Williams.

Le Colonel soupira, Elizabeth, elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui. C'est la fille de l'épouse de mon frère, qu'elle a eu hors mariage. Elle et mon frère sont morts il y a plus de 10 ans et j'ai recueilli la petite Eliza. Depuis sa disparition, je n'arrête pas de la rechercher mais en vain. J'ignore où elle se trouve.

-Quelle horreur ! Je savais bien qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à cette fille, quand j'ai vu revenir Willoughby sans elle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle l'avait laissé, qu'elle avait finalement refusé de vivre à ses côtés mais au fond de moi, je me disais que c'était lui qui avait dû l'abandonner quelque part.

-Je pense que c'est comme cela que ça s'est passé en effet.

-C'est pour cela que vous le détestez tellement.

-Oui.

-Pauvre Marianne, dire qu'il vient de lui faire la même chose.

-Pour l'instant il est seulement parti pour Londres. J'ignore comment cette histoire va se terminer.

-C'est vrai.

Le vent se leva à nouveau et ils décidèrent de rentrer pour s'abriter. Le Colonel n'avait toujours pas vu Sir. Middleton, ni leurs autres amis en commun. La soirée allait être longue.

-Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de personne à aller voir ! s'exclama Elizabeth, devinant ses pensées.

-Oui en effet, dit en souriant.

-Est ce que nous aurons l'occasion de passer un moment ensemble cette semaine ? J'aurais aimé me rendre dans la forêt bordant Barton Park mais ma mère ne me laissera jamais y aller seule.

-J'aurais adoré, mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans le Devon. Je dois me rendre à mon domaine du Delaford aussitôt que possible.

-Oh, souffla Elizabeth, très déçue. À peine arrivé, vous voulez déjà repartir.

-Je suis sincèrement navré Miss. Elizabeth. Croyez moi ce n'est pas voulu, mais j'ai certaines obligations à remplir.

-Je comprends. Est ce que vous serez partis longtemps ? Le Devon est terriblement ennuyeux sans vous.

-Non pas longtemps. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne trouverez pas le temps long avec l'occupation que je vous ai apporté.

-Comment cela ? demanda-elle curieuse de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion.

-L'objet se trouve dans la poche gauche de ma veste, vous pouvez le prendre.

Elle mit sa main dans la poche qu'il lui indiquait et en sortit un livre.

-C'est le livre de John Kingsley ! Vous me le prêtez ? demanda-t-elle l'air radieuse, ayant totalement oublié qu'il lui avait presque pris des mains dans la librairie le jour où il l'avait acheté.

-Je vous le donne.

-Mais…Non je ne peux pas accepter. Il coûte une fortune. Je le sais.

-Acceptez, je vous en prie. C'était à vous qu'il revenait depuis le début. Si je l'ai pris ce jour c'était uniquement pour vous donner une leçon, croyant que vous étiez une jeune femme qui ne respectait rien et qui voulait toujours tout obtenir, tout de suite. Désormais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes pas comme cela.

-Laissez moi au moins vous le racheter.

-C'est hors de question.

Elle prit le livre dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle.

-Merci Colonel.

-Je vous en prie.

-Cela va m'aider à faire passer le temps d'une façon délicieuse, mais ça n'atténue pas la peine que j'ai à vous voir repartir.

Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée par l'émotion qu'il ressentait en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

-Je vous promets de revenir le plus vite possible.


	7. Septième Rencontre

Septième Rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait quitté le Devon et ça lui avait paru être une éternité. Il n'avait pas supporté l'éloignement avec Elizabeth, et malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés durant cette période, son absence lui avait énormément pesé. Il était désormais en route pour Barton Park, c'était à peine le début d'après-midi et dans une demi heure il reverrait Elizabeth.

Tous les jours il s'était demandé si elle aussi avait vécu son départ comme un déchirement. Bien sûr le soir de la réception elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de peine à le voir partir, mais il ne savait pas s'il lui avait manqué réellement. Depuis des jours il ne pensait qu'à elle et n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas resté comme cela, c'était une vraie torture de l'avoir à la fois si près et si loin de lui. Il avait pris la ferme attention de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait le jour même, bien qu'anxieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse le rejeter.

C'était une journée des plus agréables, un ciel bleu, et soleil haut dans le ciel, une brise légère. Il n'aurait pas pu réveiller mieux. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, son ami Sir. Middleton apparut sur le perron. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, déçu de ne pas voir Elizabeth venir à sa rencontrer. Mais après tout, elle était certainement en compagnie de ses parents dans le salon, elle aurait pu difficilement s'éclipser pour venir l'accueillir.

-Brandon, cher ami ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Sir. Middleton.

-Venez donc ! Nous sommes tous installés dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

-Vous fêtez une occasion particulière ?

-Seulement le retour du beau temps qui nous offre quelques derniers jours de répits avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, lança Sir. Middleton en plaisantant.

-Je vois.

-Les Stanford ont des amis de passage. Nous prenions le thé tranquillement dehors.

-Vraiment ?

Ils traversèrent rapidement la demeure pour se rendre de l'autre côté, dans les jardins. Ils étaient encore en train de descendre les marches quand Mrs. Jennings interpella aussitôt le propriétaire des lieux.

-John ! John mon cher ami ! Venez voir ! Vous ne vous douterez jamais de ce que je viens d'apprendre !

Le Colonel n'écoutait que d'une heure oreille, si Mrs. Jennings voulait parler avec Sir. Middleton, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il s'agisse de commérages sur un futur mariage à venir. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il cherchait Elizabeth des yeux, elle n'était pas installée à table avec les autres.

-Ce jeune homme Matthew Matherson. Mrs. Stanford le soupçonne d'être venu faire sa demande à notre chère Elizabeth !

Le cœur du Colonel arrêta de battre, et il se tourna vers eux.

-Comment !? s'exclama Sir. Middleton. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Un nouveau mariage en vue !

-Le pauvre garçon semblait particulièrement anxieux en arrivant ici, lança Mrs. Stanford. J'ai toujours su qu'il était amoureux d'Elizabeth. Ils se connaissent tous les deux depuis qu'ils sont petits, et il n'a jamais caché ses sentiments.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-J'ai vu la bague de mes propres yeux !

-Ça alors !

-Il semblerait qu'il ait enfin franchi le pas.

-Attention les voilà !

Le Colonel releva la tête, en effet, il voyait Elizabeth s'approcher en compagnie d'un jeune homme très élégant. Il avait une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blonds coupés courts et de grands yeux bleus. Sa tenue laissait pensé qu'il était fortuné ou du moins que sa famille l'était. Elizabeth était à son bras, elle souriait, et n'avait l'air nullement offensée ou bien gênée. Elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de cet homme, c'était évident.

-Alors Mr. Matherson, lança Mrs. Jennings d'un air amusé ! Les beautés du comté du Devon sont-elles à votre goût ?

-Absolument Mrs. Jennings. Je ne crois pas avoir trouvé de beautés équivalentes dans d'autres régions, dit-il en souriant à Elizabeth.

-Colonel! s'exclama cette dernière en lâchant le bras de Matherson pour s'approcher de lui. Vous voilà rentré du Delaford !

-En effet, dit-il en faisant un léger pas en arrière pour garder ses distances, ce que personne ne remarqua à part elle.

Elle était fiancée maintenant, pas question pour eux de se rapprocher. À cet instant il regrettait d'être rentré dans le Devon. Elizabeth, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela. Et pourquoi il lui parlait si froidement.

-Comment s'est passé votre séjour, Colonel ? demanda Mr. Stanford.

-Bien dans l'ensemble merci.

-Et les grandes questions qui requéraient votre attention ?

-Elles ont toutes trouvées réponse, sauf une malheureusement, que je n'ai pas pu régler à temps.

Il s'était tourné vers Elizabeth en disant cela, mais baissa rapidement les yeux.

-En parlant de grandes questions requérant une certaine attention, lança Matherson.

-Dieu du ciel, s'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

Le cœur du Colonel arrêta de battre. Matherson allait clairement faire sa demande, officiellement, en demandant la main d'Elizabeth à son père. C'était insupportable pour lui, il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps.

-Mr. Stanford…commença Matherson

-Pardonnez moi, le coupa le Colonel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai une migraine atroce qui ne me quitte plus depuis deux jours. Je…je vais prendre un peu de repos. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Lady Middleton.

-Oui. J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger un instant.

-Bien sûr Brandon, allez y, lança Sir. Middleton. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous remettre.

-Merci. Pardon de vous avoir interrompu, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Matherson.

Il s'inclina devant le petit groupe, et après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Elizabeth, qui semblait à la fois inquiète et perturbée, il leur tourna le dos et monta les marches de l'escalier extérieur. Il était arrivé dans un petit salon aux canapés moelleux et aux grandes fenêtres quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Colonel !

Il se tourna et vit Elizabeth se précipiter vers lui.

-Miss. Elizabeth ?

Elle se blottit contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Abasourdi, il resta sans rien faire une fraction de seconde mais quand il vit qu'elle tremblait, son corps entier parcouru de sanglot il n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-Miss. Elizabeth, ne pleurez pas.

-Pardonnez-moi !

-Vos pardonner ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre en l'éloignant légèrement de lui pour pouvoir la regarder. Mais pourquoi ?

-Si j'ai fais quoi que ce soit qui a pu vous offenser, je le regrette sincèrement, dit-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

-Non vous n'avez rien fais de mal.

Il soupira.

-C'est moi je…je perds complètement la tête.

-Pourquoi avoir été si froid et distant si vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ?

-Parce que je…je…

Il repensa alors à Matherson et à sa demande en mariage. Il soupira à nouveau et prit délicatement Elizabeth par les bras pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il faut que je quitte le Devon.

-Quoi ? Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, et il s'en voulait de l'avoir mise dans un tel état.

-Etes-vous donc si cruel pour revenir ici et ensuite repartir sans m'en donner les raisons ?

-Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter le Dorset !

-Pourquoi êtes vous revenu alors ? Il y a autre chose et vous refusez de m'en parler ! Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin si c'est pour repartir ensuite ?

-Parce que…

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je vous aime !

Ses larmes cessèrent de couler instantanément, elle était abasourdie. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il la sentit trembler sous ses caresses, alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Lui même eut du mal à réprimer à gémissement alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse puis ensuite derrière sa tête pour se coller un peu plus à lui, elle répondait à son baiser.

Il était sur le point de perdre la tête quand Elizabeth décida de détacher ses lèvres des siennes, tout en restant malgré tout collé à lui. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, et se racla la gorge légèrement alors qu'il voyait ses lèvres trembler encore après leur baiser sulfureux.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous…que Matherson. Qu'il venait de vous demander en mariage.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Elizabeth en se détachant de lui.

-Et que vous veniez d'accepter.

-Mais non enfin ! C'est insensé !

-Votre mère parlait de cette demande en mariage quand je suis arrivais.

-Ma mère ne comprend jamais rien à rien. Et veut tellement me voir mariée qu'elle voit une potentielle demande en mariage dans n'importe quel geste courtois qu'un homme a envers moi.

-Elle a aussi dit qu'il était nerveux quand il était arrivé. Et cette grande question dont il parlait ? Celle qu'il voulait demandait à votre père ? Et la bague qu'il avait sur lui ?

Elizabeth lui sourit et passa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue droite du Colonel.

-Il était nerveux parce qu'il a effectivement prévu de faire sa demande en mariage, ce qui explique qu'il ait une bague, mais pas à moi. À une de mes amies d'enfance, qu'il connaît depuis longtemps.

-Une de vos amies ?

-Oui. Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi pour avoir mon avis, savoir si elle m'avait parlé de lui. Et la demande pour moi père, c'était de savoir si je pouvais me rendre dans le Hampshire avec lui, pour que nous allions rendre visite à cette amie ensemble.

-Alors vous, vous n'êtes pas fiancée ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

Fou de joie, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa de plus belle en la serrant fortement contre lui.

-Était-ce pour cela que vous vouliez quitter le Devon précipitamment ?

-Oui. Aucune autre raison n'aurait pu me pousser à m'éloigner de vous. Cette semaine dans le Dorset a été la pire de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous.

-Elle a été horrible pour moi aussi !

-Même avec le livre de Kingsley ?

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

-Même avec le livre.

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur son visage.

-Que se passe-t-il Elizabeth ?

-Si vous étiez partis, sans me donner d'explication, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en remettre.

-Pardonnez moi. Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme cela.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est ma mère…et dire qu'à cause d'elle j'ai faillis vous perdre.

-Justement. J'avais promis de trouver un moyen de vous arracher à elle. Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

-Comment cela?

Il lui sourit et fit un pas en arrière avant de se mettre à genoux. Elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort quand elle sentit qu'il prenait sa main délicatement.

-Miss. Elizabeth Stanford, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

-Oui, j'accepte, s'exclama-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Il la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant légèrement pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs avant de la redéposer sur le sol, tandis qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui. Il caressa sa joue et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth.

-Je vous aime.

-Je vous aime aussi Christopher.

-J'aime quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom, souffla-t-il.

-Je trouve cela très plaisant aussi, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné, aucun des deux ne pouvant se passer des lèvres de l'autre trop longtemps.


End file.
